Un perrito
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Eliot/Ryou estaba harto de ser un gato ya que cada vez que se encontraba a Zoey/Ichigo tenia que besarla y a él no le gustaba porque habia descubierto ciertos sentimitnetos hacia su compañera Renee/Zakuro LEMON! ;3


Hola~~ si se preguntan por el fanfic de recuerdos olvidados pronto estará la continuación ;3

Ahora aquí les dejo un lemon de Zakuro&Ryou o Renee&Eliot

Un perrito

Eliot estaba como siempre investigando el fenómeno Mew. Él ya estaba arto de ser un gato porque siempre tenia que besar a Ichigo y eso ya no le parecía correcto por ciertos sentimientos que tenia por su compañera... Renee. Tan solo pensar en ella hacia que todo él se pusiera nervioso y ansioso, pero aun así tenia que concentrarse en el trabajo que tenia que era: convertiste en un perro, así es un perro.

Tomo su jeringa y se inyecto el genoma Mew, en unos cuanto segundos se había convertido en un perro, salió del laboratorio para estrenar su nueva figura. Cuando estaba en las afueras del café se encontró a la chica que le robaba sus suspiros... Renee.

— ¿Qué haces aquí amiguito? — le preguntó. "Esta es mi oportunidad para estar con ella sin saber que soy yo" pensó él — ¿Estas perdido? — preguntó la modelo — "Si... perdido por tu amor" pensó el científico — Ven, te llevare a mi casa — menciono la modelo cargando al perrito —.

Renee llevo a Eliot a su casa, entró y dejo a Eliot en el suelo, fue al refrigerador y tomo algo de leche para darle a Eliot.

— No tengo agua pero este te servirá. Ya se que muy tonto que no tenga agua pero... mi mamá no a comprando — se excuso la modelo, Eliot solo bebió la leche — Te digo algo... — menciono la modelo mientras acariciaba al perrito — Te pareces mucho a la persona que más amo en el mundo, se llama Eliot... tus ojos azules me recuerdan mucho a él — "Imposible... Renee acaba de decir que me ama. Rayos... si tan solo supiera como desconvertirme para poder decirle que yo igual la amo" — Pero... por desgracia no puedo amarlo ya que una compañera lo ama y no quiero interferir entre ellos — cuando Renee dijo eso ella empezó a llorar. "¡No tonta! yo te amo a ti" pensó.— Bueno... es mejor que me duche... eso siempre me ayuda. —.

Renee se metió a su baño pero, dejo la puerta abierta porque para ella no había nadie. Cuando se empezó a duchar escucho un pequeño sonido, pensó que era el perrito así que no le hizo caso, luego sintió una pequeña bola de pelos mojada que estaba rodeando sus piernas, a ella solo le dio risa pero, lo que no le dio risa fue cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeandole la cintura.

— Pero que... — Eliot la silencio con un beso. En un ágil movimiento la volteo y se quedaron viendo mutuamente, ambos cuerpos estaban desnudos sintiendo y... ambos excitandoce — Tonta... ¿como que no te voy a amar? Yo te amo a ti y solo a ti y ahora te lo comprobare —.

Eliot beso delicadamente a Renee, ella solo se dejo llevar por lo que en ese momento sentía hasta que se percato de que algo estaba endureciendo entre sus piernas, rozando esa zona sensible donde desde pequeña tenia miedo tocar... por miedo a sentir el inmenso placer que daba al ser tratada como debía.

— E-Eliot... ¿Como... como entraste? — preguntó entre gemidos — Tu me trajiste aquí... soy el lindo perrito que te recordaba a la persona que amas — Renee se sonrojo — Ósea que escuchaste eso... — Eliot rió y se dirigió por una toalla — Así es... — Renee en ese momento recordó que le había dicho que la amaba. Enseguida sintió como Eliot secaba delicadamente su cabeza mientras la besaba — Por eso te dije que yo igual te amo, más que a mi vida —.

Renee sintió un calor profundo por debajo del estómago al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Eliot detrás suyo. Renee no resistió más y se dejo llevar por sus impulsos animales, tomo a Eliot y lo aventó al suelo. Ya le habían salido sus orejas y su cola de lobo, lo besó apasionadamente, explorando cada parte de la jugosa boca de Eliot pero, este no se quedaba atrás; él estaba ocupado dándole caricias muy excitantes a la modelo en él lugar más sensible de ella, sus piernas. Ambos gemían sin control alguno y perdían más el juicio dejadose llevar por la lujuria y el deseo.

Renee bajo por el muy bien formado pecho de Eliot deteniendose en los rígidos pezones de este. Ella les dio a ese par de endurecidos botones un trato especial para luego seguir bajando dejando un pequeño rastro húmedo a su paso, los gemidos de Eliot le acompañaban en su labor. Al fin llego a su objetivo: La endurecida erección de Eliot que a Renee le pareció el juguete perfecto para jugar. Guíandose con sus instintos animales lamió delicadamente la erección de Eliot.

— Renee... no... Ah~... no lo hagas... — esas palabras que Eliot dijo entre gemidos hicieron que Renee acelerara el paso provocando que se metiera toda la erección en su boca. Eliot gimió lo más fuerte que su ronca voz pudo y se quito de los labios de su amada — No... Yo soy el que te debo dar placer — argumento Eliot.

Tomo a Renee entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, ahí la acostó y se puso encima de ella besandola. Él hizo el mismo recorrido que ella había echo en él, se detuvo en sus pechos para darles un trato especial para luego pasar hasta su intimidad donde se quedo. Renee se puso nerviosa y muy excitada al sentir la lengua de Eliot penetrandola en aquel intimo lugar dando como resultado un gran gemido de placer. Eliot al ver que su amada y él estaban apunto de llegar a la cúspide decidió colocarse entre las piernas de la chica y susurrando tiernamente a su oído dijo:

— ¿Estas lista? — Renee beso sus labios en respuesta — De acuerdo seré delicado... — Eliot empezó a penetrar delicadamente a Renee que solo apretaba los hombros de su amado y mordía el cuello de este.

El dolor que sintió en ese momento fue efímero comparado al inmenso placer que sintió momentos después de que se volvieron uno. Calor. Amor. Deseo. Lujuria. Cariño. Éxtasis. Todo eso sentía Renee y Eliot en cada envestida. Ambos se besaron cuando llegaron al éxtasis total. Eliot se corrió dentro de Renee y esta acepto dicho regalo. Eliot se dejo caer a un lado de Renee para luego besarla.

— Renee... Te amo, te amo demasiado para dejar ir esta oportunidad — Renee acaricio dulcemente el pelo rubio de Eliot — Yo también te amo, Eliot pero, ahora ¿Qué haremos? ya que me dejaste así — Eliot beso su frente — De eso me encargo yo, iré a comprar ciertas píldoras en cuento quiera dejar de estar a tu lado — Renee rió — En ese caso mejor te acompaño ya que si cumplieras eso en 9 meses un bebe te estaría llamando papá — Eliot abrazo a Renee — Eso seria fantástico pero... ahora no, tal vez en un futuro si — Renee se paro de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse — En ese caso vamos de una buena vez — Eliot le siguió pero antes le dio un beso a su amada — Claro pero... ¿Como esconderás eso? — le señalo su cola y sus orejas — Pues en ese caso tenemos tiempo — Renee lo beso — Eso me gusta — y le correspondió al beso.

Fin =3 wiiiii~~


End file.
